


Unexpected surprises

by Secret_Kink



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Kink/pseuds/Secret_Kink
Summary: Some people have certain fantasies
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, these stories write themselves. I say as I re-read/edit them 1200 times a day. I think this could be a continuation of “Envy” but it’s also a stand-alone? Let me know! Be honest and be kind:).

Tell me what else you’ve thought about” Wynonna demanded. Waverly shifted in her arms, turning to lightly lick and kiss along her jaw before whispering in her ear “I’ve thought about you bending me over the table”.

Waverly arched her back as Wynonna drug her nails up her sides, head tilted so her sister could reach the tempting lines of her body. Wynonna flicked her tongue out against Waverly’s neck, alternating between soft and hard. Sucking beneath her jaw, the column of her throat, her collarbone, lower still.

Wynonna closed her lips around one nipple, sucking and flicking her tongue while her unoccupied hand came up to pinch the other.

Waverly gasped as she felt the table against her ass suddenly. Wynonna had walked her back without her realizing, quickly turning her around and bending her over Wynonna said in a low, dark voice “keep going babygirl, tell me what else”

Wynonna smoothed her hands along Waverly’s shoulders, down her arms making her grip the edge of the table with instructions not to move them. Lightly scratching down her naked spine and back up her sides.

Panting and arching her back Waverly managed to gasp out “I..mmm..you spread my legs wider”.

Wynonna quirked her brow, sliding Waverly’s starched skirt up over her hips as she kneaded her ass with both hands, nudging Waverly’s feet farther apart.

Sucking in a breath at the sight of her sister’s glistening pink pussy she slid her hands lower, barely grazing the skin of Waverly’s inner thighs.

“..and?” She whispers.

“Mmm you lick my pussy?” Waverly questions with a hopeful tone.

Sinking to her knees Wynonna runs her hands up the back of Waverly’s legs, slowly teasing her fingers towards her center but not touching yet.

Waverly is gasping in shallow breaths, thighs trembling as she grips the table. She can feel Wynonna’s hot breath ghosting over her slick folds “Wynonna, lick my-“ hips stuttering forward her plea is cut short as her sister suddenly pushes her tongue against her clit.

Wynonna moans at the taste, flicking her tongue back and forth over Waverly’s sensitive flesh, slipping back up through her soaking slit. Wynonna starts tongue fucking her sister, holding her open as she pushes shallowly in and out until Waverly starts to rock her hips back harder. “pleaase..please fuck me Wynonna”.

Wynonna groans, hearing the desperation sends a gush of arousal between her legs. She stands slowly, nipping the skin of Waverly’s thighs and ass on her way up.

Adjusting the harness tighter around her hips and positioning the head of the strap-on to sit lightly against Waverly’s clit. Wynonna pushes along her wet pussy and back to the bundle of nerves. Gripping her sister’s hips as she slowly teases. Waverly is a mess, head turned, cheek resting on the cool tabletop, lips parted, broken moans escape her throat as she writhes under her sister.

Sliding her hand along the dildo Wynonna uses the slick juices to coat the shaft and aligns the head with Waverly’s entrance. She pushes in slowly, stretching her little sister’s cunt, watching as each inch slips in. Waverly’s back arched, legs spread impossibly wide as Wynonna bottoms out, her thighs flush against Waverly’s ass she presses her hand on her lower back holding her in place.

Groaning and breathless Waverly pushes her hips back with a needy whimper.

“I didn’t say to stop talking Wave” Wynonna still doesn’t move.

Waverly whimpers, licking her lips before whispering “I..sometimes I think about you...fucking me..while..Nicole watches..”

Wynonna sucks in a sharp breath, hips subtly shifting “am I fucking you hard in your fantasy babygirl?”

Waverly nods her head rapidly, Wynonna grips Waverly’s skirt with her left hand, her right on Waverly’s hip as she pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. “You want me to fuck you like this?” She pants out. Pulling tighter on the skirt and yanking her hips back onto her cock.

“Yesss just like that don’tstopdon’tstop!” Waverly’s grip on the table making her knuckles white as Wynonna pounds into her, angling her thrusts shallow and fast.

“You’re so fuckin tight, taking my cock so good” Wynonna grunts as she ruts into her pussy.

“Yeeess fuck me harder!” Waverly screams, wetness dripping down her thighs.

So engrossed in watching the strap-on disappear inside her sister, Wynonna didn’t realize they had an audience. Glancing up she catches sight of officer Haught in the doorway, wide eyed and frozen in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem implausible, but who knows what can actually happen in a small town.
> 
> Also I know this and the next “chapter” are super short, which I might change in the future, who knows. Enjoy :)

Wynonna stops dead, eyes on Nicole, strap-on still buried deep in her sister’s pussy. Waverly groans and moves her hips back “no don’t stop! please!”, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure she doesn’t even know her girlfriend is there.

Nicole hadn’t turned away yet. Interesting, Wynonna’s hips faltered a little but she managed to collect herself and keep going. Enjoying the slick sounds of her cock filling Waverly over and over again.

Nicole didn’t move, tongue darting out to lick her lips she watches, seemingly entranced. Wynonna has a mischievous glint in her eyes, grinning slyly she brings her palm down hard against Waverly’s ass as she grits out “yeah? I bet you’d cum so hard if Nicole was watching me fuck your pretty little cunt” 

Wynonna’s eyes never leaving Nicole’s as she says it. Waverly moans louder, “yess! fuck, yes!

Nicole seemed to regain her composure at Waverly’s words, keeping her eyes trained on Wynonna she slowly unbuttons her pants and pushes her hand into her underwear.

Surprised at first, Wynonna groans and fucks Waverly harder. Slapping her ass again she repeats “I’m gonna make Nicole watch you cum so hard on my cock”

“Uhnn fuck Wynonna so close..I’m so close! make me cum!” Waverly’s desperate tone making her shudder. 

Wynonna reached up gripping Waverly’s hair hard, pulling her head up so she could see Nicole “open your eyes babygirl”.

Seeing Nicole standing there, her girlfriend watching her sister fuck into her while she touched herself made Waverly’s whole body tighten in an instant as a filthy guttural moan slipped from her lips, cum splashing out around the dildo still pushing into her.

Wynonna doesn’t stop fucking Waverly, instead reaching around to rapidly rub her clit. Panting as she watches Nicole lean back against the wall, legs spread hips bucking up into her own hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh god Wynonna! I’m gonna cum again!” Waverly shouts. Wynonna still pulling hard on her hair as she roughly thrusts in and out.

Nicole locks her eyes on Waverly’s face, scrunched up in pleasure, mouth open as Wynonna keeps fucking her.

“Cum for me babygirl, I want you to watch your girlfriend cum while I fuck you”.

Waverly gasped as her second orgasm rushed through her body. Nicole arching her back, mouth set in a wordless “O” as Wynonna drinks it all in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna eventually slows her pace and let’s go of Waverly’s hair. Rubbing her hands up and down Waverly’s arms as she lays spent on the table, pulling the strap-on slowly out of her dripping pussy she leans down and whispers “you did so good Waverly” who only hums contentedly.

Wynonna notices Nicole’s stance is slightly awkward now, deliberating what to do she makes up her mind in a split second. Slowly walking toward Nicole, slick cocklightly bouncing with each step, once close enough Wynonna folds her hand around the base of the strap-on and orders “suck Waverly’s juices off”.

Nicole’s eyes widen as she glances over to Waverly who just watches her curiously, lower lip pulled between her teeth, hooded eyes and pupils blown with lust.

After a brief pause Nicole drops to her knees looking up at Wynonna through her lashes as she leans forward taking the tip of the strap-on in her mouth. Wynonna cards her fingers through red hair and pulls slightly, Nicole moans as she tastes Waverly on the dildo, sliding her hands up Wynonna’s thighs as she sucks and licks her cock.

Wynonna groans and starts gently thrusting into her mouth, “god you look so good on your knees for me. You like sucking your girlfriend’s juices off her sister’s cock?” Nicole moaned louder and wrapped her hand around the base of the strap on pushing it into Wynonna’s clit with each pass.

Waverly moved up behind Wynonna, surprising her by scratching her nails up her sides and pinching her nipples hard. Wynonna gasped, arching her back pushing her breasts harder into her sister’s hands, moving her hips faster into Nicole’s waiting mouth.

The dual stimulation almost too much, she could feel her orgasm building low in her stomach, clit throbbing with each thrust. Nicole pulled her mouth off the cock, panting hard as she gripped and pushed the base into Wynonna’s clit harder. Working her hand up and down the shaft as she watched Waverly’s fingers move over Wynonna’s hardened nipples, lightly scratching her nails down Wynonna’s toned stomach. Waverly leaned up biting her sister’s ear as she breathlessly asked “are we gonna make you cum..daddy?”

“Oh fuuckk!” Wynonna swore loudly as her orgasm raced through her, almost doubling over as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. 

Waverly kissed Wynonna’s neck, shoulders, spine, anywhere she could reach while she unbuckled the harness.

Nicole was still on her knees, breathing heavy, pure lust in her eyes as she watched Waverly’s deft fingers.

Wynonna, after having the strap-on removed, sat heavily onto one of the kitchen chairs trying to regain her composure.

Waverly offered her hand to Nicole, pulling her up from the floor, lips red and swollen from sucking the dildo. Waverly molded her body into the taller woman’s frame. Scratching her blunt nails into her girlfriend’s scalp as she pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Nicole moaned, strong hands gripping Waverly’s waist pulling her closer, tongues sliding together. Waverly could taste the subtle traces of her own juices on Nicole’s tongue. 

Sliding her palms under the collar of Nicole’s shirt she pulled back breathing against her lips “you’re entirely too dressed for this”. 


End file.
